


Over the night sky

by plumblossomed



Series: SasuSaku Month 2019 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M, Genin Era, SasuSaku Month 2019, and, ssm19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumblossomed/pseuds/plumblossomed
Summary: Day 14: daydreamsSasuke and Sakura dreaming about what they didn’t have back then, to daydreaming about what they have now.





	Over the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> me on twt: omg imagine team 7 calling kakashi dad on accident :(  
> My brain: ok but make it sasusaku  
> Title is inspired by dreamcatcher’s song over the sky because i couldnt think of anything lol stan dreamcatcher

“Hey, dad—Kakashi. When is our next mission?” 

This was the second time that week. Kakashi suspected it was because the anniversary of the Uchiha massacre was nearing, so Sasuke must have been thinking about his family more than usual. If it were anyone else besides maybe Naruto, Kakashi would’ve been insufferable, would’ve made a joke, would’ve never let them forget, but he was fond of Sasuke and let it slide. He knew what it was like to miss a father and he knew what it was like to find something like one in a sensei.

“In a few days. We’ll just keep training until then, alright?” Sasuke was always fidgety without anything to do, even training seemed dull compared to the excitement of a mission. But it was out of his control, so he simply nodded and continued working through various jutsu. 

Naruto was off training in his own corner, but Sakura approached Sasuke from behind and asked hopefully, “Sasuke-kun why don’t we take a break? We could go get some tea?”

He didn’t even turn away from the training post, “there’s no time for that. You should be training too.” 

  
Sakura deflated before muttering about how training is pointless unless supplemented by the proper amount of rest and nutrition. Despite her words, her expression was one of longing as she watched Sasuke continue training. Kakashi sighed. He also knew what it looked like when a girl was in love. 

* * *

“What are you thinking about?” Sasuke nudged Sakura as they sat in the grassy training ground, breathing heavily after sparring. Her eyes were unfocused as she looked up to the night sky.

“You.”

His wife, ever the flirt. He thought she had grown out of her genin habit of flirting with him, but it only got worse once they actually got married. Now, she knew he loved her even when she was being annoying, so her confidence levels when flirting with him were off the charts. 

He rolled his eyes, but chose to say nothing. She started to laugh, “I’m serious. Remember when we used to train with Kakashi here? You never let me spar with you, but it’s not like that anymore.” 

“No,” he agreed softly, “things have changed.” The gentle breeze rustling Konoha’s leaves hadn’t changed, the stars in the inky sky hadn’t changed, but the two shinobi in the training ground had changed substantially since their genin days. Beyond just training together, they ate together, slept together, lived together. Married couples tended to do things like that. 

A shooting star went by, but Sakura didn’t hold her breath and make a wish like she used to as a young girl. She didn’t need to wish for anything anymore when Sasuke was right beside her. 

**Author's Note:**

> sighhh this didn’t turn out as well as i wanted but to do it justice wouldve required more time and im not very patient so im posting it anyway sowwy :( maybe i'll edit it in the future


End file.
